The early life of Magnus Bane
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Magnus when he was younger? This is the story of how he grew up and his eventual development as a warlock. Sorry but there is no Malec here. One-shot!


**Hi guys! I am currently on holiday in Jakarta, Indonesia, homeland of Magnus Bane and I thought, why not come out with a Magnus Bane fanfiction? This is my first Magnus Bane fanfic and sorry but there is no Malec in here. This story is dedicated to my friend Yuko Velvette who is a huge fan of Magnus Bane. I do not own the world of the Shadowhunters. Cassandra Clare does.**

Part 1

Magnus sat in his room, his hands over his ears. He could hear his parents shouting and his mother screaming and crying tears of rage. He peeped through the door and he saw them fighting, his mother's eyes swollen with tears. "I don't know what wrong with him! Look at his eyes! They look like cat eyes!" she cried as he husband shook her by the shoulders. "I don't know what you have done, but that is not my son!" he said and she cried louder.

Magnus slumped into his bed, willing the noise to just fade away. But he knew his life would never be the same. His parents had been at it for months now, maybe even for years but only recently he had seen the affects. His mother looking at him, the horror in her eyes when his own stared into hers and his father edging away from him whenever he came for a hug.

Magnus slowly climbed out from his bed and looked into the mirror. A pair of eyes like a cats stared back at him. He blinked, wishing that this was all just a dream but when he opened his eyes again, the same yellow eyes stared back at him. He felt tears come into his eyes as he collapsed onto the bed, his hand clutched over his crucifix as he prayed for all of it to end.

Things had been like that for some time now. He was ten now and he started getting strange looks from people all around when he met them. They would look away or gasp in horror when they saw his eyes, once regarded as cute and special but now the very reason people refuse to go near him. His parents started to worry as the horror dawned upon them that he wasn't human.

Somehow that made his parents snapped and now they were arguing over him for weeks. His father, who he wasn't sure was his true father now, was a sailor and trader who had met his mother, a half-Dutch and half-Indonesian woman and fallen in love with her. Everything was normal until a few years after Magnus was born when his eyes started to become weirder and stranger. Magnus would sit in his room as his parents argued, his mother in Indonesian and his father in Dutch. "Aku cinta kamu," she used to say to him but know he wasn't sure she meant it. Slowly, Magnus closed his eyes, even though it was barely evening and willed himself to sleep.

Part 2

Magnus awoke the next day to find himself getting dragged out of bed, the scruff of his shirt gripped tightly by his father. He screamed and kicked as his father dragged him towards the barn outside their house. His father kicked the door open and a stench of rot filled the air. "Look what you have done!" he shouted and Magnus looked up to see his mother hanging dead from a rope. Apparently she had killed herself by hanging herself in the barn. Magnus tried to look away as he saw his father's rough hand grab his collar and drag him back outside.

"Father, I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Magnus screamed as he body was dragged in the dirt. "You are not my son!" he spat as he deposited Magnus to the ground. "What have I done to deserve you? I treated you kindly, gave you a good life! What have you done to my son?!" his "father" screamed, his face red with anger and tears. "I am your son!" Magnus cried as the man snarled and grabbed his scruff.

"You are not Antonius. You are not even human!" he said as he dragged him to the bank of the river. Antonius had been Magnus's real name and he despised it dearly. "You are a stain, an abomination upon this earth. I am doing you a favor with ending your life," the older man snarled and he grabbed Magnus's shoulders and dunked him into the water.

Magnus flailed and struggled as he was held under water. He screamed, losing precious bits of air and he felt his body slowly shut down. "Do you think I would let my own son die so easily?" a voice, menacing and cruel floated inside his head. With all the fear and anger balled up inside Magnus, Magnus felt the energy being released from him and a shout came from above.

The hands that had tried to drown him earlier had gone and instead a horrible screaming was sounded. As Magnus crawled weakly back to the bank, he watched in horror as his "father" danced around, his body lit with flames. His howls and screams still ring in Magnus's mind to this day. "Help me!" he cried and Magnus took a step back. "You are not my father," he said and with that, he ran off into the streets.

Part 3

Magnus sat inside the church, shivering with the cold. He had ran barefooted all the way to the church, the only place that he might seek sanctuary. As he collapsed into a bench, he couldn't help but cry out, "What am I?" His voice rang throughout the church and his head sank into his hands as he sobbed uncontrollably. He wasn't human, so what was he?

The sound of pounding footsteps came from the staircase and some brothers came into the sanctuary. They stared at the young boy, shivering with cold, his yellow eyes like a cats shining at them. "Brothers, get this poor boy some dry clothing and hot food," the Chief Priest said and the other two went away. The elderly Brother sat down next to Magnus, who quickly grabbed his robes and sobbed into him. "Brother Paulus, what am I?" he sobbed as the Brother held onto him.

"We do not yet know. However, there are people who can help you find out who you are," he said as Magnus rocked back and forth. He was soon hustled off and changed into clean dry clothes and he ate his warm soup gratefully. Over the years, he changed from a scrawny little boy who had been lost to a young man who now seeks to find out who he was. The Brothers instilled many principles into him which he held on to this day and after around a year the day came where he was to meet the Silent Brothers.

Part 4

Magnus sat in a carriage as it rattled down the streets of Madrid. He saw people walking pass, fruit sellers calling out trying to sell their wares. He leaned back and sighed as he braced himself for his future. He had been told by the churchmen that he was not of this world and the people who could help him were too out of this world. "The Silent Brothers of the Shadowhunters would help you," Brother Paulus had said and Magnus had asked what on earth were Shadowhunters. "Half-human and half-angel, sworn to protect the world against the evil that plagues it since the beginning of time," he had said.

Magnus leaned back in his seat as he rattled down the street and up ahead he saw a gigantic church, grander than any he had ever seen looming in front of him. It rattled through the gates and he saw a group of people similarly dressed in black standing in front. Their faces were set in grim lines as he stepped down. They started chattering in Spanish and Magnus reached out his hand to the leader, an elderly old man who looked like a judge. "Antonius Severus," Magnus said but the man didn't take it. He dropped it after a few awkward moments.

"You must be the Silent Brothers," Magnus said, his Spanish a little strange coming out of his mouth and a girl of around nineteen giggled. "He is cute, Mama," she said and Magnus grinned. "No way you are associating yourself with a Downworlder Gloria, especially a warlock!" he father snapped and Magnus looked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry, but what did you call me?" Magnus asked and the man barked a laugh. "Don't tell me you don't even know what you are!" he laughed and Magnus glared at him.

"I know I am a man, thank you very much," he said and Gloria giggled some more. Her mother pushed her behind her back as if the very presence of Magnus could corrupt her. As Magnus was about to hurl another rude sentence, another black carriage rolled in, its horses snorting and whinnying. A man in hooded robes got down and glided over to them. And Magnus wasn't exaggerating on gliding. As he came over, he lifted down his hood and Magnus let loose a scream.

His eyes were stitched shut and so were his lips. Scores of black Marks were drawn on his face and when he spoke, a shiver went down his spine. _Antonius Severus, may you come with us,_ the man, whom Magnus assumed was a Silent Brother said and he numbly grabbed his suitcase and tied it behind the carriage before dashing into it. The Silent Brother was saying a few words to the Shadowhunters and the girl looked just as scared as he was when he had first seen the man lift his hood.

Without warning, the carriage jolted off and Magnus was thrown back in his seat. The carriage rattled down the street, going past traffic like nobody's business before it came to a halt in a tunnel that was laid under a graveyard. Strange white lights shone from brackets on the walls and Magnus pulled his coat closer to his body. Three other men with the same faces stood at the entrance, their faces looking at him. How they saw him, Magnus couldn't tell.

 _Welcome to the City of Bones, Antonius Severus_ , the leader said and Magnus raised a hand weakly in response. They started to enter the city and Magnus quickly ran after them, dragging his suitcase behind him. As he entered, he tried not to scream in both fascination and horror. The place was a huge tomb, row after row of tombs lining the walls. He shivered as he was led down the steps and onto a platform that had a pattern of stars on it.

He set his suitcase by the side and he was ushered to the centre of the floor. As he stood there, his breaths letting out wisps of smoke in the air, a long line of Brothers filed into the room, taking their seats behind a long table. Their leader stood in front of Magnus and he felt himself sweat. _I am Brother David, founder of the order. I was the parabatai of Jonathan Shadowhunter, the very first of all Shadowhunters and I created this order, forsaking the life of normal humans along with some of my followers to learn the ways of how to help Nephilim in need. And also to ensure the safety of the Downworlders,_ he said and Magnus gulped.

 _We are now going to search through your mind and try to find answers_ , Brother David said and Magnus nodded. Suddenly, many voices were in his head, asking him questions about his life and his parents. He answered them all, wave after wave of questions coming at him like the aftershocks of a tsunami. When it was done, he slumped to the floor, gasping and his head in turmoil. The Brothers were talking among each other, their stitched and mutilated faces set grimly and fearful.

 _Young Antonius, you are indeed a warlock. Your eyes are your warlock mark. However, the very creature that made you like this is no ordinary demon. It is one of the Greater Demons who I shall not name for your sake_ , Brother David spoke and Magnus shivered. He was an offspring of a demon? _Your heritage gives you both privileges and downfalls. You would be able to learn how to use magic but in sacrifice, you will live forever,_ Brother David said and Magnus felt his heart sank.

He could do magic, like real magic. But how would it be like to live forever all alone? "I don't know how to use magic properly. I set my father, or rather my step-father on fire when I was ten but that was by accident. I don't know how to do it. I may not know who you are or whatever, but I need your help," Magnus said and the Brothers silently whispered in each others minds.

Finally, Brother David came forward and place a hand on Magnus shoulder. He thought it would be as cold as ice but surprisingly it was warm. _We would teach you how to harness your powers, young warlock,_ Brother David said and thus began Magnus's training with the Silent Brothers.

Part 6

25 year old Magnus stood in front of a shop, looking at the clothes on display inside. He had just been recently released by the Silent Brothers and was now making a fairly good amount of money from his magic tricks and magical help to people. He looked into the glass of the shop and sighed. He looked the same as he had been the same day he had turned nineteen. One good thing about being a warlock was that he would look young forever but what was the price paid? When he had left the Silent City, the Brothers had given him a new name that he had picked. He was no longer Antonius Severus, but Magnus Bane.

He walked down the street, wondering how the name sounded good for him when he heard shouts and cries coming from a square up ahead. He pushed passed the crowd and watched in horror as the mob tied a blue skinned woman to a pole, her white hair waving in the wind. She screamed as they started to chant, lighting the straw laid under her feet on fire. "I am not a witch, you fools! You ever seen a blue witch before?" she screamed and they just shouted, "Burn the witch!"

The fire slowly spread below her feet and Magnus watched in horror as she tried to break free. She was a warlock like him, only that her warlock's mark was her skin and hair. They were just punishing her because she looked different and looked like a monster. Magnus leapt into action. Blue sparks came from his hands and he shot at the girl. She screamed as she was set free and the fire spread towards the crowd, who scattered like ants.

"Aim properly next time!" the girl shouted as they ran down the street, the crowd chasing after them. They finally ducked into an alley and slumped to the ground, panting and sweating. "Thanks for the save," she said as Magnus nodded. "What were you being punished for anyway?" he asked and she rolled her eyes. "Someone got killed and they blamed it on me since I was there. Thought I purposely set the house on fire too," she said and she wiped the sweat of her brow.

As she got up, her body shimmered as her glamour came up. Her blue skin vanished, replaced by brown tan skin and black hair. Magnus looked taken aback as she got down to her knees and started to heal a wound that he didn't know he had got. "You're a healer," he said as the skin knitted back together. "I always had a gift in healing since I was young. I could get big bucks in the Shadow world business but you know what? I prefer helping helpless mundanes like those jerks back there," she said and Magnus smiled. She helped him to his feet and shook his hand. "Catarina Loss," she said and he smiled back. "Magnus Bane. Pleasure to meet you," he smiled and so began a friendship that spanned a few centuries.

 **Thank you for reading this fancfiction. Please review!**


End file.
